


Ride 'Em Cowboy

by makingitwork



Series: Hotch, Morgan and Spencer [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Pony Play, Sex, Three some, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's the new mare, and he's having trouble settling into the stable. </p><p>Porn guys, but with this series- what did you expect?</p><p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'Em Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Bilingual_Me, sorry it took so long, and sorry it's not longer!
> 
> x

"Hotch," Morgan groaned, wiping his forehead as the sun beat down outside "The new 14's acting up,"

"Who's that?" Hotch looks up from over his newspaper, he purses his lips in thought "I actually haven't had the chance to see him yet, have you?" Morgan shakes his head

"Ben tells me he's refusing his tail plug,"

"Bad horse." Hotch murmurs, following Morgan out of the house, the sun shining brightly, and they walked to the barn. The quiet sounds of 15 men, some just lying in the soft hay, others pushing their tail plugs deeper into them, getting themselves off, and others pacing, eager to go out into the sunshine. Morgan and Hotch's horses. The two men glance over the good horses, until they get to the final stall, to number 14, who's cowering in the corner, away from Benny. 

The first thing Morgan and Hotch notice is, that he's beautiful. He's tall, even hunched over, slim with slightly defined muscles, messy, floppy, soft brown hair. A long dick, hanging limp between his legs. Smooth, marble skin, and he's literally bouncing with nervous energy. "Not reluctant to take the tail plug," Hotch whispers to Morgan in realisation "He wants it, but he's nervous." 

"Fuck, look at him." Morgan touches Hotch's shoulder "He could become a new favourite very quickly,"

"Here boy." Benny hisses firmly, gripping the beautifully embroided reigns that are looped delicately around his neck and his shoulders, the lanky, young, brunette whines, pulling back, hopped up, when Benny yanked again and he fell to the floor, Hotch cleared his throat

"Benny, number 14's gonna need a different type of care… He’s different."

Benny frowns, but hands Hotch the reigns, muttering something about fucking the horse in number three. Hotch kneels down to where Number 14’s cowering, and with a practised grace runs his hands soothingly down the length of his body, soothing him. “What does the name tag say?” 

Morgan peers at the label “Spencer,” he reads off “It suits him.”

“Spencer, a little nervous are you?” Hotch strokes him softly, running his fingers through the soft mane of hair “That’s okay, that’s fine, you’re new.” He wraps a hand around Spencer’s dick, and the horse whines, nervous energy dying down into complacence. “We’re gonna get you fitted for your tail plug, alright?” He tugs at the reigns, and Spencer follows obediently, until they’re outside in the sunshine on the soft grass. Morgan positions him so he’s on all fours, and spreads his cheeks, pushing one dry finger inside the tight heat. He nods to Hotch, who hands him an extra thick butt plug, with soft brown fake hair on the end of it, matching Spencer’s own “Perfect little horse,” he soothes, cradling Spencer’s head in his hands as Morgan positioned the butt plug

“Be a good horse, and don’t make a fuss,” Morgan warned, pushing the butt plug in, slowly but surely as Spencer whined and bucked towards nothing, and as it passed the outer rim, it was almost sucked in by the greedy ass hole, and stayed firmly put. Morgan pumped Spencer’s dick loosely a few times, before Hotch tugged at the reigns and Spencer trotted forward, tail plug swinging.   
…  
…  
…

Hotch pulled at the reigns that were looked around Spencer’s shoulders, as he knelt behind him, thrusting roughly, forcing Spencer to arch his back. The other mares watched jealously, Spencer truly was a favourite now, picked above all others and taken outside often, shown off, paraded around.

“Drink up,” Morgan ordered softly, appearing in front of Spencer, cock leaking precum. Spencer starting sucking as though his life depended on it, and the two men groaned. Morgan ran his hands softly through Spencer’s hair, an affectionate gesture that he didn’t show to any other horse, hips rocking back gently instead of trying to choke him. 

A horse snorted angrily, and Benny slapped their ass firmly, whispering quietly; “He’s different.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts!  
> x


End file.
